


Silent Treatment

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, kawaboruweek, kawaboruweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto always let Kawaki know when he was angry and boy did he have a mouth on him. This time was different though, the blond refused to utter a single word. It was more than a little annoying and Kawaki decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. (Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Silent Treatment

_KanaTyy collaboration_

**KawaBoru Week: Day Five**

**Prompt** : Tension | Disagreements | Making Up

 **Rating** : M (contains explicit sexual content)

 **Word count** : 5800

* * *

**Silent Treatment**

_Kawaki_

  
Boruto was all about some crazy shit. He never failed to piss me off, get under my skin, make me want to kick his ass. He was the most annoying person I’d ever met. He was a total asshole. A pain in my ass. But, everything he did usually fit his cinnamon roll ass. Actually, it always did, until today. 

We’d been fucking for a few months now and we both really, _really_ enjoyed it. Sure we argued almost every second of every day, sometimes even when we were fucking, but that was just _us._ Things were good, routine almost and I was used to him. So when he started acting weird, I picked up on it. I knew him well—especially that mouth of his. Goddamn he had a mouth on him. He was never quiet. Ever. 

Today was different. 

I noticed as soon as I woke up. I’d slept the day away, only waking up after Boruto had already finished his school day and made it home. I got out of bed, groggily dragging myself out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. He was there, staring into the fridge until he noticed me walk in. He didn’t look at me, only closed the open refrigerator door and then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

My brow raised, it wasn’t like him to ignore me, but I didn’t think too much of it. I just went for the bread, the toaster, had two pieces and a glass of milk before making my way into the living room. 

He was sitting in the recliner. He hated the recliner. I didn’t understand, but I just took my usual seat on the couch and pulled out my box, eager to smoke as I always was. By the time I had finished rolling a joint and lit it and he’d yet to utter a single word, I knew something had crawled up his ass and it sure as hell wasn’t me. 

Thinking about it reminded me that we hadn’t fucked in about a week now. I’d ended up working more than usual, he’d been busy with football and it just hadn’t happened. I was surprised now that I realized it, because the two of us could fuck twice a day every day and still want more. How had we gone so long without it and me not realize it? I’d have to fix that. 

“Boruto, come here.” I said as I watched him light a candle with a look of disgust all over his face. But when he finished and got up, he didn’t come to me, he walked past me instead, heading down the hallway without a word. 

Well o-fucking-kay then. 

I was pissed about this change in attitude of his, but I was trying my damnedest not to let it get to me. I just wasn’t used to this silence, not while we were both home. Not anymore. I didn’t have work tonight and I spent the next few hours lazing around on the couch, napping and smoking on and off until I got hungry. Boruto wasn’t cooking, another red flag. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and searched around until I found some cinnamon rolls and had one. He would cook later, or so I assumed. That didn’t happen though. 

My stomach was growling in rebuttal and I was more pissed than I had been all day. Boruto had been hiding in his room all day and I was over it. I wanted to know about dinner, if he wanted to be an asshole, fine, but that didn’t mean he had to starve me or himself. 

I went to his bedroom and slammed the door open, not surprised when he didn’t even flinch, as if he’d been waiting on me. He was in his bed, curled up in the covers with his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn’t asleep. 

“Boruto.” I called and waited, but he ignored me. “Boruto, what the fuck? What happened to dinner?”

He still ignored me, only rolling over to let me know he’d heard me loud and clear but had no intention of answering me. I cursed him for being a bitch and went to my own room, deciding to just go to sleep instead of worrying about dinner. 

The next morning, I took a shower, had my morning toast, an extra piece since I was so hungry. Then I sat on the couch and had just started smoking when Boruto walked down the hallway. He came into the living room and walked straight to the door, putting his shoes on. 

“You’re leaving?” It was Saturday and he never really went anywhere on the weekends. Since we started fucking, we had been dedicating all of our free time to each other. 

He didn’t look at me. He didn’t acknowledge my question. He just finished getting his shoes on, grabbed his keys and his coat and walked out. 

I ordered lunch and had it delivered to me, not caring to walk into town to eat. I wasn’t pissed anymore. No, I was fucking livid and trying to calm myself so I didn’t beat Boruto’s ass the instant he got home. He left me to starve, was ignoring me for no damn reason and getting under my skin unlike he ever had before. 

While I ate I mentally recollected the past two weeks, searching my memories for what could have possibly set him off, but there was nothing. He hadn’t been like this the last time we spoke to each other. No matter how much I thought it over, I couldn’t figure it out, but I wasn’t going to say anything to his ass anymore, if he wanted to be a bitch it was fine by me. 

Two days passed without change. Boruto didn’t look at me, he didn’t speak to me. He didn’t cook. He didn’t hang around in the living room. I couldn’t even believe he could hold off for so long, but I was over it. That night when he came in late after doing who knows what, I came out of the kitchen just as he turned to go down the hallway, I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the wall. 

I just scowled at him, becoming even more angry when he stared off to the side as if he was just as mad as me. “You think you’re something, huh? Fucking asshole… ignoring me for days.” I was over this silent treatment. If he wasn’t going to talk, I’d make him. 

The only hopeful thing he did was take hold of my wrist as I squeezed his throat, but he didn’t react otherwise. 

“The fuck’s wrong with you, Boruto?” I asked, wedging my knee between his legs and forcing them apart. I used my weight to press my thigh against his crotch, not even thinking about removing my hand. Still, he kept up the act, glaring off to the side and ignoring me. “Is this how it is? You don’t want me anymore?”

Boruto exhaled slowly as if he was over this situation completely—as if he really didn’t want to deal with me. And it pissed me off even more. 

“Damn asshole.” I scoffed, releasing his throat and spinning him around, pushing him flush against the wall. I moved my face to his ear, breathing heavily as I brushed my lips around the shell, not calming even at the way it made him shudder. 

It had been too long and his pissy attitude only made me want to fuck him more. I was already half hard and didn’t hesitate to push my growing erection against his ass so he’d know. 

“Come on now, tell me what your problem is so I can give you this dick.”

Boruto bit his lip, holding in a whimpered breath that was begging to escape. I had him right where I wanted him now. He wouldn’t be able to hold out forever. I grinded against him, letting him get a good feel of what he could have. 

“I know you want me, so you might as well admit it.” I murmured, lips trailing down his neck next. The sweetest breath finally fell from his lips and I fought back a smirk. It was just a matter of time. “Tell me you want it.”

I sighed when he still held his ground and pulled him back against me, my left hand raising to his throat while my right moved to rub down his cock. Just as I expected, he was hard as fuck but he clamped his mouth shut to stifle a moan at my touch. It still rumbled in his throat and the feel of it vibrating beneath my hand had me growling at his ear. I wanted him so damn bad. 

“So hard.” I hummed, raising my hand to run my fingers along the band of his sweatpants. 

Boruto kept his mouth shut, but his quick breathing was still noticeable through his nose. He was stupid if he thought he could keep his aroused state from me. I rubbed his throat and collar while nipping at his neck, my fingers teasingly slipping underneath the band of his pants. I reached down further, finding he was clean shaven as always. It always turned me on more. 

I spread my fingers as I went lower, letting them move around the base of his member and his head fell back against my chest. The movement stretched his neck further for me and I happily held on a little tighter. I used my right hand to keep him in place as I thrusted against him, my cock straining beneath my shorts, easy for him to feel. 

“The hell are you still fighting for?” I breathed into his ear, making him whimper. “You know I want you, but I won’t fuck you unless you tell me you want it.”

Boruto swallowed hard and I breathed in at the feel of it. I always fucking wanted his cinnamon roll ass. But still, he didn’t give in. He held his tongue and kept still even as I stroked my hand down his length. Then I removed my hand to push his pants down, leaving his briefs in place. They were so much thinner, making him able to feel me so much better. I pulled my shorts and underwear down at once, wanting him to feel me even more, but while still leaving that barrier between us. His breath hitched the instant I pressed my cock between his cheeks, his thin briefs doing little to keep it at bay, but still enough restriction to piss him off. 

My hand returned to his cock, lazily stroking it from the outside of his underwear. “Talk to me, Boruto. Tell me to fuck you and I’ll give you every fucking inch of me.”

His lips finally parted and a strangled groan escaped him. His desire had washed out everything else as he was unable to hold on completely any longer. He pushed his ass back against me and I growled, happily grinding my dick between his cheeks. I knew just how good it would feel to be buried inside that tight ass, but I would deny myself the luxury as long as he kept it up. I wouldn’t keep it up much longer if he didn’t break, because I’d lose it. 

“You’re really gonna pass this up?” I shook my head slightly as I moved my hand from his cock to slide up his abs, under his shirt. He had a flawless body that never failed to make me hot for him. I caressed his chest and stomach slowly, thrusted against him again and then removed both my hands. He panted. Trembled. Yet he still kept his mouth shut. “Fine, have fun playing with yourself then.”

I stepped back and pulled my shorts and briefs back up to my hips, tucking my erection in. Boruto was shaken, probably unsure what he should do since he didn’t want to give in, but he really wanted to give in. I didn’t give a damn. Now that he had held out to the bitter end, I was beyond frustrated, and also impressed. This was so unlike him. 

Thinking that I may need to get out of the apartment for a bit, I went to my room, took a quick shower and got dressed in a long sleeved white T-shirt and jeans. I put my vest on over the T-shirt, brushed my hair and sprayed on a little cologne. I grabbed my wallet off of my dresser and shoved it in my back pocket before leaving my room. 

Boruto was in the recliner, wrapped up like a cocoon under a blanket. I didn’t miss the way his face fell at the sight of me, but I barely spared him a passing glance. Two could play at this game. I walked to the door and stepped into my boots as I grabbed my keys off the table by the door. The instant I reached for the doorknob, he broke, calling out to me. He was too fucking late though, I didn’t want to talk to him anymore. So, I walked out. 

  
  


_Boruto_

I wasn’t the kind of person to believe rumors, take them as facts instead of the gossip they were. I had to deal with it as much as anyone else, but even more so since I had started sleeping with Kawaki. It seemed like the whole school had something to say about him when in reality they didn’t know shit. Or at least, that’s what I kept telling myself. I really wasn’t the type to be swayed like that . . . but I was in a bad state of mind with the voice of doubt creeping in. I was a little on guard after the whole Sarada incident in the recliner and I had recently heard some things that set me on edge. Apparently Kawaki had been seen outside of campus with another guy on multiple occasions. 

Not only that, but it was said the two of them were more than friendly. As in probably fucking more than friendly, but I didn’t want to jump to conclusions, not yet. Then the sex stopped out of nowhere and I was beginning to put certain things together. It all started to make sense and I worried how far it went, how far Kawaki was letting that guy get considering Sarada had gotten into his lap. Things just weren’t looking good and I had been on my way to the apartment to confront him about it when I saw the truth for myself. I passed the store close to us, the one we went to all the time, and spotted Kawaki coming out. 

He was walking with some guy that I surprisingly recognized. I was at a red light and a little away from the parking lot, but I made out his face easily enough. It was a while ago before Kawaki and I started fucking when I met him. I had dragged Kawaki to that very store to get some febreeze when I came outside to see him talking with Kawaki, they seemed to know each other well enough. The guy had walked off before I got to talk to him and Kawaki played the encounter off like it was no big deal. Seeing them together made me more than suspicious and my jaw dropped once I saw the brunette getting handsy, jaw dropping further when Kawaki pushed him against the wall. 

A car honked their horn behind me and I was forced to drive away, but the damage had been done and I was pissed. I was the only one he should be pushing up against walls. I didn’t think something like this could happen after the last time, but here we were. He did it again. The rumors connected with what I saw and the lack of sex confirmed it. The bastard had really done it this time and at first I wasn’t even sure how I would handle it. I considered blowing up at him, but that hadn’t worked the first time since we were in the same position again. No, I had to take a different approach. 

I decided to ignore him and wait it out to see what happened. Regardless of what he thought, I wasn’t going to be another check mark in his book of fucks. It was actually easy to ignore him once I put my mind to it and I was glad to see him just as pissed off as I was. However he had learned a few things these last three months and he knew how to get to me, my will was breaking when he attacked me in the hallway. He teased and teased me . . . but my anger held out. I fought against my arousal and wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t give him what he wanted. I didn’t say a word and he ended up walking away. Then when he left the apartment with a new level of anger in his eyes, I couldn’t stop myself from calling out to him.

It didn’t matter that I broke my silence though, this time he was the one that ignored me. It was driving me crazy that he could still want me when he had that guy and who knew how many others at his beck and call. It pissed me off that he acted as if he had the right to be upset when I had been pretty damn obvious about how I felt. I didn’t want him to be with anyone else, period. While I knew I had no claim over him, I still couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take seeing him with someone else. Maybe he really did only want sex from me . . . maybe this was a sign . . . but the stubborn part of me couldn’t let this go. I couldn’t give him up. I was selfish. I didn’t want to stop things between us, I wanted things to work out.

It was hard to see that happening now. My doubts were consuming me, but I foolishly wanted to believe. I wanted to believe that I—that we still had a chance. I brooded over the whole thing for a long time until the sound of the door caught my attention. It was dark out and I hadn’t realized the time going by, but there was only one person it could be. Kawaki came into the living room and leaned against the wall, the smell of alcohol flying over to me. Judging by how strong the smell was he had to be drunk, but how drunk I couldn’t tell for sure. The man could hold his liquor. He fought with his shoes for a bit before leaving a trail of clothes behind as he stripped to the couch. The second he sat down in just his briefs, he went for his box and I pulled the blanket tighter around me. 

All that thinking and I wasn’t sure what to say. Did I want to say fuck it all? Did I want to keep trying? Should the silent treatment continue or do I finally let him have it? While I debated what to do, Kawaki started rolling a joint and I couldn’t keep my eyes from wandering over to watch. I despised him for being so hot and the sight of him licking the end of the paper never failed to heat me up. It was so much easier after what had gone on just earlier tonight. He wasn’t looking at me, not even a glance. I wondered where he’d gone, where he’d done all that drinking. Who was he with? Did he go fuck somebody else? I tried to shut my mind off as I watched him light the joint and raise it to his lips. He leaned back on the couch as he started smoking and my blue eyes trailed down his chiseled torso. Damn him. 

“You were with him again, weren’t you?” I found myself saying bitterly.

His brows furrowed at my question, letting me know he heard me loud and clear, but he didn’t answer me. Kawaki only continued to smoke his joint in silence. I took that silence as confirmation and scowled at his indifference. I guess it wasn’t worth denying.

“I heard about it and saw for myself.” I decided to carry on, letting my emotions run freely. “So you and I just fuck . . . so we don’t talk about what any of it means . . . but it’s still not okay with me! Going around and screwing old buddies is still cheating, you bastard! If you’re gonna have other people take care of you then consider me off limits!”

“Here we go with this shit.” Kawaki grumbled, rolling his eyes and lying back on the couch as if he was fed up. 

_Fucking hell._ “Don’t you dare pull that face and brush me off. Do you think I’m playing? I mean it, Kawaki.” I bit out and clenched the blanket in my fists. 

“Brush him off.” He scoffed under his breath before taking another draw off the joint and inhaling deeply. “This bitch…”

I glared at him and stood. He was messing around while I was trying to have a conversation and didn’t look the least bit guilty. He didn’t give a fuck, not one single fuck. I was both disappointed and shocked about his attitude, but maybe this was the real him. Maybe I was being played since we started this thing and he watched guys come and go all the time. I wasn’t shit.

“Fuck you.” I said lowly, yanking the cover off of myself and throwing it at him. “Just . . . fuck you! I hope your dick falls off!”

Kawaki sat up slowly and dropped his joint in the ashtray before raising his eyes to look at me. “You’ve ignored me for days… do you see me?” He asked, pointing to his defined abs. “I’m starving. You’re an asshole. I tried to fuck you, but you turned me down and now… now you want my dick to fall off?” He snorted and palmed his face. 

“I want nothing to do with that thing between your legs after where it’s been.” I stated, not willing to let him see how much this hurt me. “You want food? Fine. Fine. I’ll give you some damn food and that’s all.” I said and stormed around the couch to the hallway, heading into the kitchen. I might have something to poison it with. 

“Don’t waste your fucking time, asshole! I’m not eating a damn thing you make!” He yelled after me. 

“Then don’t say shit about it you goddamn bastard!” I shouted back and went to my room instead, slamming the door closed. 

He was such a piece of shit, what did I ever see in him? I was so over this. I was so over him. And yet it hurt all the same . . . I thought he was different, I thought we had a chance for something. I guess I just got carried away all by myself, it wouldn’t be the first time. I leaned back against my door and tilted my head back with a thunk. There was no reason for me to believe anymore.

I yelped when my door was suddenly forced open, nearly falling down but managing to stay on my feet as I moved out of the way. Kawaki came in, glaring down at me with smoldering grey eyes. “I’ve had it up to here with your cinnamon roll ass.” He said, raising his hand to my head level. 

“Yeah, well you’ve got other options so don’t trouble yourself over me.” I said and met his gaze head on. 

“What the fuck— _options?_ What’s this all about?” He snapped, his raised hand clenching into a fist. “What the hell did I do to you?”

I took a step back in disbelief, he was seriously playing the dumb card right now. “You really are something else. Weren’t you paying attention? I already know about your other boy toy you two timing jerk! We haven’t had sex in forever and other people have seen you flaunting him around, hell even I saw you! You came out of the store with him as he touched you up and then you pressed him against the wall. I of all people know what that means, I know your style. If you’re gonna sleep around then I want nothing to do with you.” I ranted. 

Kawaki’s face contorted in confusion and he took a moment to process my words before realization dawned on him. Then his eyes narrowed and darkened with fury. “Are you fucking kidding me? You think… you thought… you fucking think… oh hell no.” He shook his head and then turned on his heel, walking out of my room. 

I slammed the door behind him in spite, not caring if our neighbors complained. They should be used to us arguing by now . . . though this one was different. I had no idea what Kawaki had been saying and I didn’t care. I was no one's side dish. He could fuck that hoe all he wanted, it didn’t matter to me. Except that it did . . . damn him to hell. I hated it, I hated the whole situation. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, how I had hoped and believed they would. Even I wasn’t free of doubts, but I had wanted to be proven wrong. Being right wasn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. I flopped down on my bed and curled in on my self, draping the covers over me. 

I did my best to focus on the anger to distract myself from the pain. Three months, that was as long as we could last. I had wanted it to be way more than that . . . so much more. That bastard was worth more to me than he knew, he had no idea how badly I knew it was going to tear me up. I didn’t want to think about it. I didn’t want to show him the power he had in my life. Sleep was pointless and I had only managed to get a few hours before I sat up in defeat. I was too worked up and could feel the lump in my throat get bigger and bigger. I shoved my feelings down and decided to do something, find anything to occupy my mind. 

I left my room to go to the kitchen and making something to eat. I could see Kawaki in the living room from the hallway, chugging some beer. My eyes quickly moved elsewhere and I turned into the vacant room with large steps. I took my time preparing the meal and turned the stove on low to cook slowly. The longer I took, the less time I would have to think. At least I could pretend that nothing was different . . . perhaps. I went with a thick beef stew and ended up making way more than I could eat alone. I wondered if it was out of habit or my subconscious, but I wasn’t about to call Kawaki in for his share. He would find it like he always did when I left food out or stored it away in the fridge when he was out working. 

He could be pissed and brush me off all he wanted, but I wasn’t about to let him complain about my cooking again. Once I was finished, I brought my bowl to the table and started eating. I was only two bites in when Kawaki came stumbling into the kitchen, eyes barely open. He barely made it to the fridge and opened it, grabbing not one, but two beers before slamming the door shut and leaning against the fridge so forcefully it shook under the pressure. He almost fell on his ass. I knew what it was like to drink your problems away, it was my poison of choice after all, but it was my first time seeing him get this drunk.

I told myself I didn’t care what he did and went back to eating, but my eyes kept glancing in his direction. If he did fall in here then he could end up seriously hurting himself if the glass bottles broke. No matter how petty I could be, I didn’t want to see something like that happen. I could only watch a couple stumbles before I was on my feet and took the beers out of his hands. I debated on whether I should take them in the living room or cut him off, but he made the choice for me when he whined in protest. Not one word that left his mouth was coherent and sounded as if he was speaking a foreign language. I had truly never seen this level of drunk from him. 

“Go to bed.” I muttered and moved around him to put the bottles back in the fridge.

“H’I’m drink that.” He slurred, sloppily turning around and stepping close behind me. “Gimme.”

I shook my head, not knowing why he felt the need to get so drunk in the first place. “No.” I said shortly and put the beers back before he could try to take them. “Drink more tomorrow and pass out, but I’m not dealing with you tonight.”

“M’not fuck...ing ask you… babysit me. Move.” He grumbled, trying to push me aside only to lose his balance, just catching himself on the counter beside me. 

“That’s what I thought.” I mused and crossed my arms. “Go to sleep, if you can even make it to your room.”

“M’fine.” He huffed, knocking the canisters on the counter around as he tried to straighten himself. It took him a whole minute to stand up semi straight and then he tapped my shoulder. “Lemme in.”

“Into your room? Yeah, that’s what I was saying.” I took hold of his arm and herded him towards his bedroom, knowing this bull in a chinashop would knock over my pot of stew at this rate. “Come on.”

“Nah I’m drinkin’.” He shook his head and then slumped over on me for a second, his weight threatening to pull me down. “No bed.”

“I wasn't asking.” I reminded and toughed it out, doing my best to get him there.

“Why?” He groaned. 

I almost lost my footing when he swayed, but was able to bring him to the door. I opened it with one hand and zeroed in on the mattress, I was almost there. “Because I said so.”

“No… _why?”_

Drunk Kawaki was strangely more mellow and talkative than the usual one. “Hush.” I told him and took those last steps to the bed.

“Answer me.” He said, voice so quiet I barely heard him. 

“Because you’re drunk off your ass.” I relented and pushed him onto the mattress. The blanket was already pulled back and I tugged it over him, hating myself for caring so much when he was such a jerk. “Sleep.”

He grabbed my wrist and snatched me over with a speed and strength that shouldn’t have been possible given his current state. He caged me against his chest with a strong arm, face far too close. “Not that.”

“Let go.” I said and tried to wiggle my way out, pushing against his shoulders.

“No.” He growled, holding me even tighter as if it was necessary. “Not til you tell me.”

“I already did.” I huffed. He just had to get drunk on top of everything else.

“Didn’t.” He argued. “I said why.”

_I shouldn’t have to be dealing with this_ , I thought with a sigh. “Why what?”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

That caught me off guard and I furrowed my brow, staring at him. “Why should I? After what happened with Sarada . . . you frankly don’t give a shit. Doesn’t matter if I don’t like it, you do as you please. If you wanna fuck someone then you will and I can’t stop you. That’s been made clear.”

“Really?” He whispered, staring at me as if he was wounded beyond repair. “Then I… wasn’t clear when I said I only wanted you?”

I pushed at him again, not wanting to talk about it anymore and especially like this. “It was clear that you were all over that guy and he was all over you! You don’t care, you don’t-” I cut myself off, blinking back the tears that were trying to fall. “I’m nothing special and you can get it from anyone.”

“But you’re the only one I want. Told that bastard as much. He wouldn’t listen… I just knocked some sense into him.” He sighed, his face pulling into a deep frown. “I didn’t fuck anybody else. I don’t want to.”

He was drunk, he didn’t know what he was saying. This sudden soberness and ability didn’t mean a thing. “You haven’t been fucking me either so what am I supposed to think? Why should I believe you?” I asked, daring him to tell me a reason. Hoping he would tell me a reason.

“It was work. Practice. Busy.” He muttered. “We didn’t have a chance… and when we did, you ignored me.”

“Because you were cheating.” I replied instantly, on instinct.

Kawaki sighed again and leaned closer until his forehead rested against mine. “Why would I… when I have my cinnamon roll?”

I flushed, but couldn’t help being swayed by his words. He didn’t talk like this . . . not on this level, not this close to more than he would ever admit. I hadn’t expected him to say something like that and it was as much as a warm caress as it was a wake up call. The rumors, what I saw, what I knew, what did it all mean? What was the truth? This wasn’t just any bastard . . . this was Kawaki.

“Promise?” I whispered, arms wrapping around his neck.

“I mean what I say. Don’t want nobody else. That’s a promise.” He said, loosening his hold to instead rub my back soothingly. “You were mean and not like my cinnamon roll.”

“I was mean.” I agreed, allowing myself to believe again. Three months of being together, but we had been living with each other for longer than that. “I’m sorry, Kawaki. I was wrong. So wrong.”

“S’okay.” He murmured, eyes fluttering closed. “Just not again.”

I closed my eyes as well and started running my fingers through his hair. “I won’t.” I said quietly. Fuck rumors and fuck doubts, they were never my style anyway. 

“Kay. That’s good. Cinnamon roll. We fuck after nap.” He grumbled through a yawn. 

I blushed again. “Y-yeah. Cool.”

“Cool… yeah. It’ll be good.” He hummed, hand gliding down to get a feel of my backside even though he was half asleep as it was. 

He was something else, honestly, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to get him to fall for me and want forever. That’s what I decided to believe in.

  
  



End file.
